


Salvation

by potentiality_26



Series: Little Pieces [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fix-It, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: Roxy wasn’t sure how surprised to be by the person who dropped into the seat across from her.  Roxy never met her personally, but she was unmistakable- the sharp clatter of her legs, the sharper line of her makeup.A new beginning.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> What happened in that second movie again lol? I'm sketchy on the details. Written for the femslash100 Challenge 603: e-mail.
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

The email had probably saved her life. 

It gave her just enough warning to survive the explosion, though not enough to keep her from spending what felt like a million years trapped under rubble.  All Roxy wanted to do when she crawled out was learn who else was alive, but she also wanted to stay alive herself- so when she got another mysterious email, this one with an address, she went to it instead.

She found herself still in the country, in a café.  It seemed strange to her that life went on as normal here when her own would never be the same. 

Roxy wasn’t sure how surprised to be by the person who dropped into the seat across from her.  Roxy never met her personally, but she was unmistakable- the sharp clatter of her legs, the sharper line of her makeup.  “You’re supposed to be dead,” she reminded Valentine’s _lovely_ former henchwoman.

Gazelle smiled.  “So are you, now.”

“Fair,” Roxy said.  “Why did you help me?”  Gazelle surely had reason to applaud Kingsman’s destruction. 

“I thought we could help each other.”

And Gazelle was surely, surely, a dangerous woman- but when she passed Roxy a file, Roxy looked.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
